Drama Total: Juego Reiniciado
by Marcos8C
Summary: Luego de las temporadas de drama total, pasa todo un año, y Chris por alguna razon ha perdido la memoria acerca todo DT, luego de ese año decide "crear" una nueva temporada que esta convencido de que es la primera, asi que 17 nuevos personajes son enviados a un Resort con ubicación desconocida ubicado lejos de la sociedad, con el fin de competir y ganar 2 Millones de Dolares.


**Disclaimer: Tanto Chris McLean como Chef Hatchet no me pertenecen a mi (Son propiedad de Fresh TV), esto un Fanfic creado para fans con el unico objetivo de entretener. Los concursantes por lo tanto si son creados por mi y pueden ver sus diseños oficiales en el siguiente link:**

* * *

**DTJR, Episodio 1: Campistas no tan... Bah, ya lo saben**

**(Se enfocan distintos tipos de ambientes y de naturaleza, una cordillera de montañas, un extenso bosque, una playa, y finalmente, un gran resort "paradisiaco", el anfitrión Chris McLean se encuentra en un pequeño muelle a las orillas de la hermosa playa del resort)**

Chris: *voltea a la camara* ¡Hola! Transmitimos en vivo desde el Resort De Lujo McLean en alguna parte de Ontario, Canadá; de seguro me conocen, mi nombre es Chris McLean, y esta sera el próximo Hit de la TV, para ser exactos, ¡El mejor reality show!

Chris: *camina hasta donde una piscina* de esto tratará: 17 participantes seran traídos hasta acá con la finalidad de dividirse en equipos para intentar ganar los desafíos que seran impuestos por mi, quien pierda deberá enviar a uno de sus miembros a casa, y al final, el ganador se llevara… ¡2 Millones de Dólares! Lo se, soy tan generoso, pero todo ese dinero no se conseguirá tan fácil *risa* ante ustedes, esto es…

¡DRAMA!

¡TOTAL!

¡JUEGO REINICIADO!

**-OPENING-**

**(Un Helicóptero vuela por los aires mientras carga una gran caja consigo, dentro de esta enorme caja estan los 17 participantes, la camara los enfoca)**

Patrick: Vamos a morir.

Kelly: Ja Ja! ¡Pero que "optimista" que eres amiguito!

Patrick: Tu me das migraña *se pone unos audifonos*

Kelly: *le quita los audifonos* ¡Debes escuchar musica de la buena! *saca un banjo y empieza a tocarlo de forma exagerada* ¡Woo-hoo! Oye, creo que escucho algo chillón este banjo

Patrick: *se tapa los oidos con las manos* Creeme, no es el banjo ¬¬

Katheryn: Uh... ¿Pueden hacer un poquito de silencio? Estoy terminando los dibujos de mi libro *sigue dibujando*

Mari: *toma el cuaderno de Katheryn y ve el dibujo* ¿Que es eso un Hot Dog?

Katheryn: Hey! Es un caballero medieval de la historia…

Mari: ¿Caballero? ¿Historias? WOW, debes incluirme en una de esas hermana, quizás pueda ser de un reino de comida, y quizás pueda ser la heroina… ¡Me llamare MariMan! ¿Suena genial no?

Katheryn: *mirandola confundida* C-Claro…

Shane: Dejala, esta concentrada *toma el cuaderno y se lo da a Katheryn* por cierto, mi nombre es Shane *le sonrie*

Katheryn: Katheryn, es un gusto

Shane: Por cierto, son muy lindos tus aretes

Mari: …Yo como que sobro aqui *se va a otro lado*

Skyler: *hablando con Destiny* Vaya, eso es interesante, Y muy gracioso! Debemos ser comadres

Destiny: Skyler, no te he dicho nada…

Skyler: Ah bueno, es que hablar es demasiado mainstream *saca su iPod y se toma un Selfie*

Destiny: *susurra* Esos inventos del hombre tecnológico son una perdida de tiempo...

Austin: Jejeje, Dímelo a mi

Destiny: ¡AH! ¿De donde saliste?

Austin: Del rincón de la imaginación...

Skyler: No, no es cierto, solo lo ignorabamos

Blake: Oh Yes bb, ¡Estas hot!

Jenna: *voltea y ve a Blake* ¿Disculpa?

Blake: Disculpada, honey

Jenna: *ve a Cindy* ¿Me prestas esto un momento? *toma la mini escoba de Cindy y golpea a Blake con ella* Gracias *se lo devuelve*

Cindy: ¡Espero que esto no tenga ningun rasguño o me la pagas! *sigue barriendo el suelo*

Raymon: *pasa corriendo por ahi* Nananana Nananana ¡Ray-Ray!

Cindy: ¡Oye, Payaso de Rodeo! ¡Fijate por donde pasas!

Raymon: No solo soy un payaso, soy... Batman! O... el Zorro! O... el gemelo perdido de Ash Ketchum! Soy todo en realidad

Cindy: Si, ¡Y pronto seras aspiradora si sigues hartandome!

Gary: *hace un sonido de Ba Dum Tss*

Sara: *Camina hacia Gary* Oye, ¿Quieres algo interesante a cambio de 5 Billetes?

Gary: Lo siento, pero no soy un niño impuro para aceptar ese tipo de cosas

Sara: ¡Eso no! Asco. Puedo leer tu suerte

Gary: ¿Por 5 dolares? ¿Quien me crees? ¿Oprah? Ah, eso estuvo bueno

Sara: AJAJAJAJAJA No, pero la intención del chiste es lo que cuenta, supongo.

Steffany: Ouh *rie* Todos ustedes son tan adorables

Brody: Yo no, soy sexy *empieza a bailar Breakdance y se cae* ¡Auch!

Steffany: No puede ser, estas bien? *ayuda a levantarlo* Tienes que tener mas cuidado *sonríe tiernamente*

Brody: Emm gracias…¿Mamá?

Steffany: Bueno, mejor recuperate de tu caida sentado

Lucas: Jum, tontos

Steffany: ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo dulzura?

Lucas: Sucede que todos aqui actúan tan indigentes y ordinarios, ni siquiera piensan porque estamos en esta caja en primer lugar

Skyler: ¿Que no es por esto? *saca un folleto del concurso*

Lucas: Es cierto… No tengo idea que me sucede

Shane: Creo que yo tampoco lo recordaba, es todo un recuerdo borroso, pero estoy bien

Blake: *se levanta de suelo luego de estar desmayado* ¿Alguien mas siente que esto se tambalea?

**(El Helicóptero empieza a perder el control y empieza a tambalear la caja, luego la suelta haciendo que caiga por los aires)**

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Patrick: Te lo dije imitación de vaquero rubia, moriremos!

Jenna: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No quiero morir con esta gente! Sin ofender

Gary: Ñeh, realmente no ofende

Raymon: ¡Puedo usar mis alas plásticas y asi sobreviviré! Oh, recuerdo que las deje en el otro disfraz...

Austin: ¡Tranquilos, la magia del pegaso nos hara volar y seremos libres! ¡Como el viento!

Blake: ¡Shut up and take my money!

Mari: *Corriendo por todos lados* ¡SANTO CIELO JAMAS DEBI VENIR! *saca un chicle y se lo come* umm… ¡ESO NO ME ALIVIÓ!

Sara: Bueno, en estas situaciones solo puedes hacer algo... *se para de cabeza con las manos* Se siente genial...

**(La caja se empieza a abrir por la presión haciendo que todos caigan en el agua)**

Blake: *sale del agua* ¡Si! ¡Otra vez!

Cindy: ¿¡Estas demente!? Uff, por suerte no he muerto *empieza a nadar hacia la orilla*

Patrick: ¡Espera gigantona! ¡Llevame contigo!... bueno, supongo que me ahogare aqui -w-

Mari: *agarra a Patrick* Oh no, ven con tu chica Mari chiquillo *lo empieza a llevar hacia la orilla*

Patrick: *sarcásticamente* Ohh Gracias… Por cierto, te pareces a Majin Bu

Mari: Owwwh, es lo mas tierno que me han dicho

Jenna: *nadando* ¿Es broma?

Mari: Oye, me conformo fácil *llega a la orilla*

Katheryn: *llega a la orilla* ¡Ay No! Creo... Creo que perdi mi cuaderno... ¡Estoy acabada!

Shane: *nada hacia donde ella* ¿Hablas de este? *le muestra su cuaderno a salvo* Lo tome en el aire y logre que no se mojara

Katheryn: ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Muchas Gracias! *toma su cuaderno y lo abraza*

Shane: Claro, no hay de que

Chris: Bien acaban sus diálogos porque llegue yo! Asi es, soy espectácular, y no, no firmo autógrafos

Todos: ...

Chris: Ejem, Soy el presentador *pone mala cara*

Todos: Oooh...

Chris: Bienvenidos a este nuevo show, ¡Drama Total: Juego Reiniciado!

Destiny: Oye, ¿Y porque se llama reiniciado?

Chris: Pues veras, yo… pues… creo que no recuerdo bien... Bah, seguro fue idea de los productores

Chef: *aterriza en el helicóptero y sale de el* Listo para otra temporada

Chris: ¡Hey, Chef! No se de que hablas viejo, este es el primer show que conduzco *se va con los concursantes*

Chef: *Susurra* Agh, cierto que no recuerda nada... *rie* Esto sera interesante...

Lucas: ¿Que dices?

Chef: Amm, ¡Nada! ¡Vayase con los demas! *se va hacia otro lado*

Lucas: Me voy porque me da la gana *se va*

**(En el centro del Resort)**

Chris: Como podrán ver, este resort esta equipado con dos Dormitorios, divididos en dos habitaciones para chicos y chicas de cada equipo, la cafetería esta en el medio de ambos dormitorios, tambien estan las duchas y los baños portátiles cerca de estas donde tambien sirven de confesionarios, el elegante muelle en la playa cerca de la elegante ceremonia de eliminación donde alguien se ira a casa, y por último ¡Esta genial piscina! Reestringida solo para el equipo ganador ¿Preguntas?

Kelly: *levanta la mano* Hey Hey! ¿Cuales seran los equipiños?

Chris: Oh, ya iba a eso *saca una hoja* El equipo 1 esta conformado por...

Skyler

Mari

Lucas

Gary

Steffany

Brody

Kelly

Austin

Jenna

Chef: Seran los Alces de Invierno. *lanza confeti*

Austin: Uh, que bonito!

* * *

**(Confesionario de Skyler)**

**Skyler:** Me toco con gente rara, y por rara me refiero a que son taaan simples, ¿No pueden ser como yo? Mejor no... ya que asi no sería Hipster y descepcionaria a mi Diosa Lana

**(Cierra el confesionario)**

* * *

Chris: Lo que significa que el equipo 2 esta conformado por…

Katheryn

Shane

Raymon

Patrick

Destiny

Blake

Sara

Cindy

Chef: Seran los Leones de Verano. *lanza mas confeti* Mi trabajo apesta

Destiny: No podemos ser Gatos? Tienen mas derechos que los leones

Chris: No, te callas. Bien, ¿Listos para el primer reto?

Lucas: ¿Si digo que no puedo excluirme?

Chris: Ni lo pienses

* * *

**(Confesionario de Lucas)**

**Lucas:** Rayos, es bueno

**(Cierra el confesionario)**

* * *

Chris: Su desafío de hoy esta tan bien planeado, que pareciera que yo no lo planee; Por equipos deberán separarse y buscar 5 piezas del logo de su equipo que estan por el resort y sus al rededores, cuando tengan una pieza, deberán correr hacia el muelle, lanzarse al agua y nadar hasta llegar a la plataforma flotante correspondiente al equipo que tiene un pequeño pedestal donde deberán armar todas las piezas del logo, el equipo que lo termine primero, ¡Gana!

Blake: *en tono sarcastico* ¿A eso lo llamas bien planeado?

Chris: *lo mira mal* Pues si te molesta con mucho gusto puedes irte nadando hasta tu casa, pero te advierto que quizás llegues la siguiente semana, y sin una pierna

Blake: E-Emm, estoy bien aqui

Chris: Eso pense. El desafío empieza… *Suena una bocina* ¡AHORA!

**~Los Equipos se van corriendo~**

Chris: Bien *ve al Chef* ¿Quieres ir a comer al restaurant luego del episodio?

Chef: ¿Desde cuando hay un restaurant cerca de aqui?

Chris: Desde hoy, tu lo construiras *le muestra una caja de herramientas de construccion*

**(Equipo Alces de Invierno)**

Jenna: Bien, como lider autoproclamada, digo que debemos separarnos en grupos de 2 para buscar

Lucas: Perdon, pero nadie ha muerto y te ha hecho la lider

Jenna: Moriras tu sino me haces caso. ¿Alguien mas de acuerdo?

Gary: ¿Con que muera Lucas o con separarse?

Lucas: ¡Oye!

Jenna: Separarse

Steffany: Por mi esta bien

Kelly: ¡Conmigo igual!

Austin: Y conmigo somos 3, ¡Super Genial!

Jenna: De acuerdo, Niño rico, ve con La vaquera desenfrenada; Chica adorable, vas con el Chico adorable; Comediante de circo, vas con el Bailarin de las rastas; y la gorda va con la flaca indie

Brody: ¿Oye, y tu que?

Jenna: Cierto… Yo ire al muelle y los esperare para tener todas las piezas y luego las juntaré. ¡Ahora vamos que no tenemos tiempo!

(Equipo Leones de Verano)

Shane: No tengo idea de que hacer

Patrick: Vamos a perder…

Destiny: No podemos perder, vamos, seguro se nos ocurre algo *les sonríe pacíficamente*

Sara: Bueno hippie, yo pense en que nos podíamos dispersar cada uno por su cuenta o como quieran y luego buscamos Hasta que las encontremos y las armamos y ya

Blake: ¡Apoyo a la nómada!

Cindy: Pero que sea otro quien vaya a armar el logo, ¡Yo no pienso mojarme!

Shane: Sere yo, soy campeon regional en natación *le susurra a Katheryn* Campeon regional

Katheryn: *se sonroja y suelta una risa*

Raymon: Entonces no hay que esperar, ¡Vamos! *se va corriendo*

Blake: De hecho es por el otro lado, dude

Raymon: Por eso digo, ¡Al otro lado! *se va corriendo en direccion contraria*

**(Alces de Invierno - Lucas y Kelly)**

Kelly: *Cantando* ''que se llama Bingo, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, ¡Y se llamaba Bingoo!''

Lucas: ¡CALLATE! ¡Tu horrorosa cancion le hace daño a los venerables oidos de strikeByakuya Togami/strike Lucas Wortingthom!

Kelly: Uyyy si, se que amas mis notas vocales

Lucas: Ya quisieras *se sienta en una roca y se levanta rápidamente* ¡AAH! ¡¿Que fue eso filoso que senti?!

kelly: ¿Uh? ¡Es una pieza! *saca la pieza del logo de la piedra* Ahora debemos llevarla

Lucas: Habla por ti misma, ranchera, no caminare tan lejos

Kelly: *Suspira* Como digas *se va*

Lucas: ...¡Esperame! *va corriendo detras*

**(Leones de Verano - Patrick, Cindy y Raymon)**

Patrick: *Subiendo una montaña junto a Cindy y Raymon* Ya llegaremos

Cindy: ¡Me arruino el cutis mas de lo que esta! Mas vale que este cerca lo que busques

Raymon: ¿Y exactamente que buscamos?

Patrick: La salida a este maldito show *empieza a caminar y se tropieza con algo* ¿Que fue eso? D:

Cindy: Mira tonto *toma una pieza del logo* ¡Una de las piezas!

Raymon: *Agarra la pieza* Es tan hermosa... ¡Y Naranja! *se le resbala de las manos y cae cuesta abajo* Lo siento

Cindy: *Le da un Zape*

Patrick: Maldita vida *baja la montaña junto a los demas*

* * *

**(Leones de Verano - Destiny y Katheryn)**

Destiny: *acariciando a una ardilla* Es tan bonito todo aqui...

Katheryn: *Escribiendo en su cuaderno* Si, pero no hemos encontrado nada aun

Destiny: Creo que no estamos lo suficientemente concentradas, pero puedo pedirle ayuda a la naturaleza

Katheryn: ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Destiny: Pueees... No, pero nada se pierde con intentar. *con una melodiosa voz* Ooooh Amiguitos del boosqueee, ayuuudaaaa

Blake: *Sale de un Arbusto* ¿Me llamabas nenita?

Katheryn: Agh, solo es el

Blake: A sus servicios, pero mas a tu servicio *mira picaramente a Destiny*

Destiny: ...

Blake: ¿Te deje muda? Lo se, causo ese efecto en la gente; Por cierto, luego de que ganemos no quieren que nos juntemos para una velada?

Destiny: *Con cara de disgusto* Oh por Dios

Katheryn: De hecho, si puedes hacer algo por nosotras, si encuentras una parte del logo Destiny podría salir contigo

Destiny: ¿¡Yo qué!?

Blake: ¡Denlo por hecho! *se va*

* * *

**(Confesionario de Destiny)**

**Destiny:** Lo sabía, mi sensualidad doma a cualquier bestia de sangre pura… ¿Que acabo de decir?

**(Cierra el Confesionario)**

* * *

Destiny: Kath, ¿Por que hiciste eso?

Katheryn: Relajate, dudo que lo consiga

Blake: *Llega con la pieza* La consegui

Katheryn: Bueno, Dude mal

Destiny: Oh no

**(Alces de Invierno - Austin y Steffany)**

Austin: Y entonces yo dije "Eso es tan Lelo" y ella me dijo "Lelo?" Y yo dije "Si, Muy Lelo, BOOM!"

Steffany: *Rie* Ujuju, que divertido

Gary: ¿Sabes que es divertido? ¡Los Monos! Oh esos si son graciosos Viejo

Brody: *caminando hacia ellos* Por favor diganle que se calle

Steffany: Solo debes tener paciencia, asi todo se resuelve

Austin: Brodie, ¿Consiguieron alguna pieza?

Bruno: Para nada, pero vi hace rato a un oso con una pieza atada *voltea y ve a un oso* ¡Hey! ¡Es ese!

Gary: Bueno, ¿Quien ira por el?

Brody: Ire yo, esto es un trabajo para machos *se acerca al oso*

Oso: *ve a Bruno* ¡GROOOAAAAAAAAAAR!

Brody: *se desmaya*

Steffany: *Suspira* Voy yo *le quita la pieza al Oso* Austin, llevemosla

Gary: Damas y Caballeros, ¡Eso si es un macho real!

**(Leones de Verano - Sara y Shane)**

Sara: *Caminando* ...

Shane: *Caminando* ...

Sara: *caminando* ...

Shane: *Camina, se cae, y sigue caminando* ...

Sara: ...Entonces, ¿No deberíamos buscar una pieza ya?

Shane: Ah, pense que eso hacíamos

Sara: *ve una pieza colgada de una rama de un árbol* ¡Mira alla!

Shane: Oye si, ¿Como la conseguimos?

Sara: *Toma la cinta de su cabello y hace una especie de resortera, luego toma una piedra y apunta* Esto sera suficiente *le dispara a la rama y hace que caiga la pieza, luego la atrapa* ¡Peerfektooh!

Shane: Genial Sarita Sarita *toma la pieza* Yo me dirigiré al muelle, avisarle a los demas que me lleven las piezas alla *se va corriendo*

**(Alces de Invierno - Skyler y Mari)**

Skyler: No te creo, ¿Tu padre en serio creo Starbucks?

Mari: Asi es, no me llaman la princesa de la comida por nada, tambien creo Antojos Para y LosBollosDeJuana

Skyler: ¡He ido a comer a todas esas franquicias! Necesito su autógrafo definitivamente

Mari: Por supuesto amiga¡! *ve algo moviendose entre los arbustos* ¡Skyl! ¡Mira ahi! *va hacia al arbusto* Aww un Conejito

Conejo: *Ve a Mari y sale corriendo asustado*

Mari: Ouh. Hey, creo que el conejito tenía dos pares de regalos bajo él

Skyler: Eewww...

Mari: No, no es su popo *saca dos piezas de su logo del Arbusto* ¡Loteria Bebé!

Skyler: ¡Que suerte! Y es idea mia o les dio flojera esconder las partes del logo?

Mari: Solo debemos llevarselas a Jen

Skyler: Emm, si... Pero creo que me esguince un tobillo, deberás ir tu

Mari: ¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso crees que ire corriendo hacia la playa ahora?

**(Cerca del muelle)**

Mari: *llega corriendo hacia la playa cansada* Uff, ¡Jenna! Aqui esta la... uff, aqui esta... ¡La Pieza! *le tira la ultima pieza del logo a Jenna* Bien, suficiente ejercicio por el resto del año

Jenna: ¡La Tengo! *atrapa la pieza* Ya estan las 5, ¡VICTORIA! *empieza a Correr por el muelle*

Shane: ¡Rayos! Y aun falta la última pie... *ve algo que sobresale en la arena y lo saca* ¡La Pieza faltante! Esto debe ser una broma

Katheryn: ¡Shane! ¡CORRE!

Shane: Ah, Claro *empieza a correr al muelle junto a Jenna*

Jenna: Oh no nene, no puedes ganarme *mientras corre empuja a Shane al agua* Ups *sigue corriendo mientras rie*

Shane: Pues para tu mala suerte, ¡Soy mas veloz de que Acuaman! *empieza a nadar rápidamente*

Jenna: *corriendo* Creo que no fue una buena idea… *llega al borde del muelle y salta al agua*

Shane: *Nadando* Adiós *la rebasa*

Jenna: Agh… Supongo que no tengo otra opcion *se saca un tacón y se lo lanza a la cabeza*

Shane: ¡AUCH! *queda desconcertado y deja de nadar*

Jenna: Esto es todo *se sube a la plataforma* La Victoria es... *junta todas las piezas y arma el logo* ¡MIA!

Chris: *hablando desde el megafono* ¡La Victoria es para los Alces de invierno!

Alces: *celebran*

Skyler: *Ve su logo* ¿Soy yo o el alce del logo tiene Asperger?

Chris: Si, los dibujantes de logos no son buenos actualmente. Como sea, ¡Por ganar tendrán una cena de lujo en el nuevo restaurante del Resort!

**~El Restaurant se desploma de repente~**

Chef: Creo que los tornillos extra no eran extra...

Chris: Aun les queda la piscina de todas formas, tomen esto *les lanza productos de limpieza*

Brody: ¿Y eso para que, viejo?

Chris: No dije que la piscina estaba limpia *rie maliciosamente* y Los Leones, me esperan en la ceremonia de eliminación

* * *

**(Confesionario de Shane)**

'''Shane:''' *frotandose la cabeza* Definitivamente, ahora tengo Tacónfobia

**(Cierra el Confesionario)**

* * *

**(Ceremonia de Eliminación)**

Chris: Felicidades Leones, ¡Son los primeros perdedores de la historia del Show! Si aun no procesan lo que sucede, esta es una ceremonia de eliminación, donde ya votaron, y uno se ira a casa

Cindy: *en tono burlon* Oh, en serio? No sabíamos eh

Chris: Bien Bien, quien no reciba un elegante Coctel de Coco servido en un Coco sera eliminado. Y estan a salvo…

*Katheryn

*Destiny

*Patrick

*Shane

*Cindy

*Sara

Chris: Raymon, has sido un torpe, y Blake, has sido un torpe perver

Blake: #StopTheHate

Chris: Y el último es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…..

…

…..

…..… ¡Blake! *le lanza su coctel*

Blake: ¡En tu cara Loser!

Raymon: Improbable, ¡¿Seguro trabajas para el Duende Verde verdad?!

Chris: Si, aja. Ahora vete

Raymon: ...¿Por donde?

Chris: Oh, cierto, ¡Chef!

Chef: *Presiona un boton y un mini submarino sale hacia la superficie*

Chris: Toma el muelle de la vergüenza y preparate para tomar... ¡El submarino de la desgracia!

Chef: *le susurra a Chris*

Chris: Cierto, mejor… ¡El Submarino de la Vergüenza!

Chef: *lanza a Raymon al Submarino*

Chris: Seguro nadie quiere oirte mas asi que… ¡Adios! *presiona de nuevo el boton y el submarino se hunde*

Shane: E-Ese submarino es seguro?

Chef: Eso supongo, lo decia en su empaque de construccion, yo mismo lo hice!

**~Una parte del submarino sale flotando a la superficie~**

Chef: Ouh... Mejor lo armo de nuevo, mañana *se va*

Chris: Y esto ha sido todo por hoy en esta premier tan... Extraordinaria, pero esto no acaba aqui, soy Chris McLean y sintonicenos la siguiente vez en…

DRAMA

TOTAL

¡JUEGO REINICIADO!


End file.
